


You'll be fine

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [3]
Category: 5urprise (Band), Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you've seen Law of the jungle Tonga ep 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> help

"It's okay to cry," Seunghwan said, gently taking Jonghwa's hand but Jonghwa shook his head. He wasn't going to cry. It wasn't that bad.  
  
"It just needs stitches," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. His chest felt tight and he kind of wanted to cry, but not because it was hurting. He didn't want to be a burden. "I'll be okay."  
  
Seunghwan didn't reply, he just anxiously looked at the filming crew. He looked very worried, Jonghwa thought and he could feel tears sting in his eyes.  
  
"Just lay down your head," Yunhwa said, gently pushing down Jonghwa's head so that he would rest on the backpack. "Just relax," she continued and Jonghwa offered her a half hearted smile. He looked over at Junghwan who also looked very worried.  
  
"I'm okay," he told them, as loud and clear as he could. He was okay. "It doesn't hurt," he continued but none of them said anything. He wasn't lying when he said it didn't hurt. He didn't feel anything at all but that was probably because of the adrenaline that was rushing in his body. He suspected the pain would appear when the adrenaline had worn off.  
  
Jonghwa squeezed Seunghwan's hand in a try to assure him that he was okay, but Seunghwan looked even more worried.  
  
"Really I'm-"  
  
"You're not okay Jonghwa. Stop saying that!" Seunghwan hissed quietly and Jonghwa pressed his lips together. "Your leg won't stop bleeding. Why can't you just realize how serious this is?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
Seunghwan sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry... I'm just... I'm really scared Jonghwa."  
  
"I'll go to the doctor, get stitches and I'll be back quickly," Jonghwa said, his voice getting a bit thick as he tried not to cry.  
  
"Okay, we can move him now," one of the crew members said and Jonghwa made an attempt to get up but was stopped by Yunhwa and before he knew, Junghwan, Yunhwa, Seunghwan and a crew member was carrying him back to the shore.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so stupid," he whispered but Seunghwan shook his head.  
  
"Don't be," he said, turning his head a little to glance at Jonghwa. "It's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm a burden..." Jonghwa continued and Seunghwan shook his head again. Pain was slowly starting to flare in his leg and Jonghwa just did his best to continue to breathe.  
  
They reached the shore and Jonghwa could see the boat he would need to take back to get to a hospital. Why had he been so stupid?  
  
"Careful," another crew member said as they got out to the water, slowly making their way towards the boat. When Jonghwa finally got into the boat he looked at his teammates again.  
  
"Please take care and come back soon!" Yunhwa said, smiling widely and Jonghwa couldn't help the smile.  
  
"Please come back and save us soon," Junghwan said, successfully making Jonghwa and the other laugh.  
  
"You'll be fine," Seunghwan said, reaching out to take Jonghwa's hand and squeezed his fingers before letting go. Jonghwa just nodded, trying to swallow the lump that was building up in his throat. "You'll be fine."


End file.
